


Watching

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Poetry Corner, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl poetry is taking off and I am so happy for that.</p><p>Daryl POV.</p><p>No real summary, the words speak for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Watching,

It's how I spend my time now.

Waiting,

Ain't nothing left but that.

Hoping,

He'll touch my shoulder just one more time.

Thinking,

He might hear my heart beating outta my chest.

 

Then it happens,

Then we touch, then my heart

begins to rush,

and oh. My God,

I might die, I cant breathe

I can't see, nothing but him.

Nothing.

Nothing.

 

It scares me, this feeling.

This urge, these wants.

I don't really understand

how they came to be.

But here they are, and as I watch

As I wait As I hope and dare to dream

he touches me again

A soft and gentle brush of

Fingers against my shoulder,

Comfort and

And and

And my

Heart beats

Faster

And I

Can't breathe

And I

Don't know If

It will stop

Before I

Die here. I

Don't Want to

Die here, 'cause

Then there'll be

Nothing left

And I'll be left,

Wanting, aching for him, and

Waiting, like I ain't got nothing

Better to do with my time.

Hoping, that maybe he did

hear my heart and maybe,

just maybe he felt it, too.

Thinking, perhaps, that last shoulder

touch had meaning, and I'm

Watching,

always watching.

 


End file.
